


Behind the Fire

by tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Face-Fucking, Improper use of the floo, Joggers, Light Spanking, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, PDA, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, The threesome is just one scene, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: The problem with PDA is that they hardly know when to stop, until at least one of them loses control. Unfortunately for their friends, that control is usually lost somewhere in public, or you know... during an innocent floo call.





	Behind the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxTheDarkLordxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/gifts), [LLAP115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/gifts).



> It's just a little mishmash of smutty goodness. I wanted a bit more practice at writing some hotter scenes and had this little number pop in my head. This was written for [XxTheDarkLordxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX) and [LLAP115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115) because they were having one of those kinds of Mondays, and I wanted to write them something to make it all better... Of course it took longer than expected and it's now a whole day later... OOPS. Anyways, hope you lovelies enjoy! Thanks for being constant inspiration! <3
> 
> Also, my many many thanks to [Keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790) and [BoovPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoovPerson) for their edits and notes on this piece.

 

 

 

In the beginning of their relationship, Harry and Draco seemed to physically make up for lost time. It didn’t matter what time it was, or where they were, hands were always entwined or lips were touching some part of the other. Occasionally, Harry would rest his head on Draco’s shoulder, or Draco would lean in and whisper something either tender or erotic in Harry’s ear. Either way, their friends were often unwitting participants in what Ron would call a ‘grotesque’ amount of PDA. 

Usually they would make their excuses quickly and head back to one of their places, eager to lay hands on what eyes had been glued to all night. There had been a time or two when the tension built up so high and so quickly, that there was no time to make it home, and they would try to casually make their separate way to the bathroom for a quick fuck against a bathroom stall.

The only reason the rest of the group knew exactly what happened that night was due to Blaise having been in the washroom, washing his hands, in the first place, only to have them slam their way past where he was and into a stall. Of course, Blaise figured it was a perfect opportunity to sate his curiosity about two of the most handsome men he’d ever known, so he stayed for the show. Draco and Harry must have noticed Blaise at one point because they purposefully did things that Draco knew Blaise enjoyed.

For instance, when Harry dropped to his knees and allowed Draco to fuck his mouth with such an intensity, Harry couldn’t help but hold on for dear life. Blaise, for his part, couldn’t help reaching a hand down and palming the outside of his trousers. There was also the moment when Draco wrapped his arms under and behind Harry’s knees, and lifted him high enough that he didn’t need to maneuver or angle himself before thrusting into Harry’s tightness. Blaise couldn’t have helped himself at that point, and had a hand wrapped around his indisputably thick length, pumping his fist in time with Draco’s thrusts. About halfway through, Blaise moved into the stall with them, close enough that he could hear the low possessive growl from Draco, and see the lust blown out in Harry’s stunningly green eyes. It didn’t take long for all of them to reach that astonishing climax, with Draco emptying himself inside of Harry, Blaise stroking himself until he came, (saturating Harry’s face with streaks of white) when Draco lowered him to the ground, and Harry onto his palm as he aggressively jerked himself to completion.

It was the only time anyone else had ever been even a small part of their “activities”, but it wouldn’t be the last time they risked getting caught in public.

More than all that, they were both eager to see just how far they could push the other, because, of course, even though it was no longer done with hate, there was still so much competition in between them.

Harry loved seeing all the places he could push Draco to lose control. Regardless of where they were, Harry would tease Draco under the table with his foot, or lean in and whisper the dirtiest things in his ear (“Oh come on Draco, you know I’d be so good for you…” or “Please Draco, please… I need you to take me right here.”) which usually amounted to Draco whisking Harry away to the nearest private place, which may or may not have been their place, a bathroom, or on one occasion, a dark corner in the back of their usual pub.

 

Draco however, was mostly interested in seeing just how much he could wreck Harry, especially in front of others. The moment that stood out most in his mind was one particular time when Harry was attempting a floo call with Ron and Hermione regarding their upcoming nuptials, for which Harry was the Best Man. He was on all fours with his head in the fireplace, wearing those muggle joggers he loved wearing. Of course, Draco absolutely loved it when Harry wore them as well, but he kept that mostly to himself.

It was just too perfect, and too easy, to just lower himself to his knees, move in behind Harry, and trail his long hands up his boyfriend’s thighs. The soft material of the fabric moved with his touch, until eventually his fingers lingered around the waistband of the joggers. Draco knew the moment Harry realised the position he’d left himself in, as his whole body tensed for a moment. But just as Draco knew he would, Harry’s body relaxed and his legs widened just enough to show interest. It was unfortunate that he wasn’t going to hear Harry’s noises, but he knew that the memory would be left in a vial for him to watch later.

This game was his favourite because Harry would do his best to end things quickly, before he’d get too sensitive and vocal. But Draco would do the complete opposite, and do everything in his power to delay the inevitable, purely for the knowledge that on the other side of this call, Harry’s face would give him away long before his noises ever did.

Knowing he had permission, Draco tugged the joggers lower, taking his time to watch as the band tightened over the curve of Harry’s luscious arse. Letting the waistband sit just under the swell of his cheeks, Draco pressed his lips over Harry’s lower back into a trail down his rump, eventually allowing himself to pull gently at some of the flesh with his teeth. It wouldn’t be hard enough to hurt, but enough that Harry would feel it and know exactly what his intentions were.

 

Draco continued to bite and kiss Harry’s rear until he was perfectly positioned behind Harry, then slid in behind so that Harry’s legs were on the floor on either side of his own bent legs. His hands had followed the line of Harry’s body as well, until finally resting on Harry’s perfect arse. He started by pulling the globes of flesh apart with his hands, giving him access to the beautiful sight of Harry’s puckered entrance. His boyfriend’s body quivered with anticipation as Draco dove in, tongue and lips giving no quarter in the assault. The best part was feeling the groans in Harry’s body, and wondering what excuses he was giving his friends. They knew better, of course, because this was hardly the first time they would see Harry like this, and hardly the last time either if Draco had any say in it.

With one last lap of his tongue against Harry’s pulsing entrance, Draco reached out for the little tube of lube he kept nearby, in case he was in the mood to take Harry right in front of the fireplace, and slathered his fingers as well as himself in preparation. They had just finished a round a few short hours ago, so Draco’s fingers slid in quite easily, and the stretch didn’t take nearly as long as it normally did. In fact, it wasn’t long before he was thrusting three fingers in an easy and smooth rhythm. Although he couldn’t hear him, Draco knew Harry was biting down on his tongue or cheek to keep the sounds in check. His lithe body was eagerly pushing back into Draco’s hand, urging him to keep going.

With a squelching sound, Draco reluctantly pulled his fingers out of Harry’s eager body, ready to replace them with himself. He pulled the joggers down the rest of the way, allowing Harry to feel the fabric pull at his knees, and lifted his shirt higher, so that his hands could roam over Harry’s rather furred chest.

 

Lining his cock up, Draco arched himself over Harry’s back and pressed in until their hips connected and there was no longer any space between them. He liked this position a lot, because with the right upwards thrust, Draco could hit Harry in just the right way, sending his lover into a frenzy. Draco wondered what he looked like on the other side, if he was making noises, or staying quiet like a good boy? Was he showing any signs? He groaned, his mind supplying plenty of vocal imagery to go with the real life vision that was Harry’s body.

The fire crackled and flared in the way that signaled Harry might be trying to end the call early, and pulling back through the floo. With a slight snarl, Draco smacked his palm firmly against the juncture between Harry’s thigh and arse, leaving behind a perfect impression of his hand. At once the crackling ended, and Harry stopped trying to pull back through, seemingly understanding Draco’s clear command.

In reward, Draco trailed one hand down Harry’s chest and wrapped itself around the bobbing thickness below. A thin trail of fluid dripping from the tip of Harry’s cock adhered to the skin of his belly. Draco gathered what he could and smeared it down the full length and up again, stroking his lover in the most agonizingly slow pace. Harry’s hips bucked, eager for this to finish. Draco complied by pulling back and slamming his hips forward again, driving his body full force against Harry’s, the pace both brutal  yet not nearly enough. 

He could feel himself quaking with pleasure, heat curling low in his belly, all the while doing his best to keep focus on his hand stroking over Harry’s throbbing cock. Draco could tell the other was close from the way his whole body was twitching, and knew that he couldn’t hold on much longer either. Tossing his head back, Draco grunted eagerly while his body thundered with release. He felt it shock his system, electrified every nerve ending, and pulse through him until eventually, with stuttering hips, he emptied himself completely inside his lover.

Harry came shortly after, his whole body wracked with spasms, and cock shooting thick spurts of white across their floor. Draco could feel Harry’s repressed groans and smirked with the knowledge that Ron and Hermione would just know exactly what had happened on this end. Both of them were likely going to get a firm talking to about their wildness. Draco couldn’t help chuckling at the thought, because he knew it would do no good.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathofmine)!


End file.
